otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Divided
Divided is a Darkest Powers short story that was published in The Complete Darkest Powers Tales. It is set during and between the events of The Summoning and The Awakening. It is narrated by Derek Souza and tells the story of what happened to him and Simon Bae after they were seperated from Chloe Saunders and Rachelle Rodgers in the factory at the end of The Summoning. Synopsis: It begins where the teens split up to find a way to safety while being chased by Dr. Marcel Davidoff and the rest of The Edison Group. Derek worries about the amount of noise they're making and laments the changes they've had to make to the plan thanks to Chloe who he admits did the smart, brave and decent thing. Derek hears Chloe shrieks and finds her with Simon after she witnessed the residual death of a man who fell onto an industrial saw. They're forced to split up which is where the story splits off from the events of The Summoning. Chloe and Rae go to hide while Derek and Simon distract The Edison Group. Simon casts fog spells as Dr. Davidoff and other Edison Group members begin to look for them, they manage to distract them and hide before making their way back to the entrance. Derek wants to try and take down a guard but when Simon notices the man has a gun he stops him and they find an unused storage space instead which has a vent they use to get out of the building. Simon argues with Derek about going to get Chloe and Rae and points out that Derek seems to have some sort of problem with Chloe. Derek agrees to get to them as soon as they can but Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Talbot are in the way. They lose sight of them and decide to wait for it to be safer to approach the warehouse they believe Chloe and Rae are hiding in. Derek recounts the early events of The Summoning with a focus on Simon's interest in Chloe and Derek's discovery that she wasn't schizophrenic as had been claimed but a Necromancer instead. Derek admits to using Chloe, dangling her in front of Simon like a damsel in distress to get him back to try and cheer him up and get him acting more like his old self. When Chloe worked it out and confronted him about it but still wanted to go along with Derek's plan he started to see her as a person and feel responsible for her. When Simon and Derek are sure Dr. Davidoff and the others are gone they enter the warehouse to find the hiding spot empty, at some point Chloe and Rae have left. The sent trail is fresh meaning they haven't been gone long and in following it they're spotting by the factories security guards. They climb a fence to get away and Simon looses his backpack, reassuring Derek he still has an insulin kit on him. They continue following the scent trail to a payphone and assume that Chloe called her aunt. They try to contact her but aren't able, Derek recognises Dr. Fellows name but can't place where from. They check to see if Chloe has been taken back to Lyle House but no one is there at all. The boys plan to find something to eat so Simon can take his insulin and then to start working on finding both chloe and their dad. Derek searches their dads aliases online as well as looking for information about Chloe. He reads about the car accident that killed her mother which leads to an article about Chloe's uncle Ben Fellows, based on what he reads Derek rightly believes him to have been a Necromancer. Reading the article about her mother, Derek is glad Chloe wasn't in the car and didn't witness her mothers death, reading the article about her uncle he worries that a ghost might have led Ben Fellows to his death and that the same thing might happen to Chloe. He finds Chloe's fathers address and they go to check if she's there. Simon mentions that Chloe always takes the stairs to her penthouse apartment and Derek wonders why, having spent more time alone with Chloe, Simon knows more about her. They also discuss the fact that Simon likes Chloe and he's glad that Derek can get along with her. Simon speaks to Annette, the housekeeper who looks after Chloe. Chloe isn't there but he leaves a message for her with a fake name, Tad Simon, believing she'd recognise it's from him if she gets it. As they're leaving Chloe's dad is getting in the elevator, on the phone leaving a message with her aunt, he's come back from business early to surprise her and found Lyle House empty and wants Lauren to tell him where Chloe is. After dark the boys sneak back to the warehouse rendezvous point to check for messages, Simon hides a not mentioning that Chloe will recognise his artwork and find it which bothers Derek as it's another example of how much they learnt about one another in such a short time. Derek adds the time to meet up to the note and they leave to find an alley to sleep in. They return the next morning and there's no sign or scent to suggest Chloe has been there or found the note. While they're getting food at a convenience store Derek notices a missing poster for Chloe with a half a million dollar reward. They get a newspaper and find out that it's her dad offering the reward for her return. Derek believes that to be a stupid decision that will hamper any investigation into her disappearance and make anyone from Lyle House looking for her more determined to find her. The article includes a mention that Rae was interviewed by the police, leading them to believe that Dr. Davidoff and his people have captured at least her. They spend that night in an abandoned building, the same one featured in The Awakening. Returning to the factory the next morning Derek picks up a fresh scent trail for Chloe as well as Tori. The scent trail leads Derek to Chloe whose hiding behind a shed. He's happy and relieved to have found her but also feels other things, and thinks that the best way to deal with all that seemed to be to tell her off. Chloe smiles when she sees him and Derek forgets about telling her off. Chloe expresses concern for Simon, knowing he lost his insulin but unaware it was a spare. Derek is disappointed that she stops smiling and telling him she's glad to see him but tells himself he should be glad that she can make Simon happy and that she'll be happy with Simon too. The story ends with Derek following Chloe to keep her safe and reunite her with Simon. Characters: * Derek Souza * Simon Bae * Chloe Saunders * Rachelle Rodgers * Dr. Marcel Davidoff * Mrs. Talbot * Annette * Steven Saunders Category:Darkest Powers Series Category:Darkest Powers Short Story